1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wagering games, and more particularly pertains to wagering games of the type adapted for play in live table and video machine versions in casinos, in Internet casinos, and on personal computers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art wagering game known by the various names of Beat the Dealer, Beat the Shake, Beat the Banker, High Dice, and Two Dice Klondike, the dealer rolls one or more dice and sums the total to get the dealer's score. The player then attempts to beat the dealer by rolling the same number of dice in an effort to obtain a higher score. However, the player loses if his score is less than or equal to the dealer's score. The game is described in Scarne's Encyclopedia of Card Games(.COPYRGT. 1973, 1983 John Scarne Games, Inc.) at page 450, a copy of which is filed with the instant application and incorporated herein by this reference thereto.